


Blood and Tears [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Alpha appeared in the Dollhouse again, and Claire hasn't slept through a single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Tears [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood and Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/jmqe)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/blood-and-tears) | 4.9 MB | 05:24


End file.
